D&R: Goodbye Russlob, Hello Doupossessed
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Russlob's endless tortures and torments have been going on for far too long. Once he commits something completely astonishing, Double is finally pushed past the breaking point and fights back. And the Corrupted Forces taking over Russlob, formerly Ecstasy, realizes just how weak Ecstasy is and just how strong Double is... Tumblr One-Shot. Rated T for harsh violence and language.


"No words can describe how pissed off I am at you right now," Double growled, his back turned to me and his arms crossed.

"Hm. Whatever," Russlob snorted with a shrug, his back turned to Double.

What even happened to Russlob? Well, everyone knows what happened, he had just kissed Double! But... why? How? At that moment Russlob felt completely out of his own control. Like... Like someone else was making him do it... It sure wasn't the Corrupted Forces, that's for sure.

If it wasn't them... who was it?

The two hedgehogs sat there in silence for a few more seconds, discomfort and uneasiness lingering in the air. It was pretty awkward, that is until Double spoke up in an irritated tone.

"I have a boyfriend, you know!" he snapped, turning his head so he could flash his yellow-green eyes angrily at the gray-brown hedgehog.

His response was an exasperated sigh. "Oh, boy, here we go..."

"No, no, do _not_ 'here we go' me, Russlob! I have a boyfriend; his name is Geek! You ever heard of that name?"

"Duh," Russlob grunted.

"However, _you_ have to get all reckless... and _kiss_ me! Which brings up this question: Why? Why did you kiss me?"

Double never drew away his now furious gaze from his blogmate for even a second. When Russlob didn't answer, he repeated more forcefully. "Why?!"

"I don't know," he grunted.

"You don't know? Are you kidding me?! You sure as hell know; you did it! Why did you kiss me?!"

"I said I don't know."

_"Why, Russlob?!"_

_"I don't fucking know, Double!"_ Russlob exploded, turning to flash his furious gray-green eyes at the bright orange hedgehog; he was dead surprised to see he didn't even flinch from the outburst.

"Well, you'd better figure it out so I can find a way to prevent it from happening again!"

Now fed up with this strange and annoying persona of Double's, Russlob shot up to his feet and stomped towards the portal. "I'm going out."

"No, you're not just going out! You're leaving! _Forever!"_

"You can't kick me out of our blog!" Russlob whipped around furiously.

"Correction: _My_ blog, Russlob! _My_ blog! And I can kick you out if I want to! You know why? Because this is _my_ blog!" The usually soft and timid hedgehog stood up and walked towards the aggressive gray-brown one, not showing a single trace of fear in his eyes like how there used to be. "Get out, Russlob."

"And what if I don't?" he countered.

That was where Russlob pulled Double's last straw. With a snarl, the bright orange hedgehog shoved his blogmate hard, knocking him to the ground. _"Get out!"_

Russlob snarled at him, just barely managing to withstand slamming a fist into his nose; his signature torture technique, tickle torture, was the last thing he wanted to do now, he was that angry. However, he managed to climb to his feet without retaliating and, with a harsh glare, turned away. "Fine. I'll leave."

"You know what, Russlob? No. I won't kick you out," Double suddenly growled. "I'm not going to stoop down to your level. I'm not going to be known as the once timid-ass hedgehog who threw someone out of his blog to starve and cripple, no matter how terrible his blogmate may be. I'm not going to be _you!"_

"Good. I didn't want you to be anything like me, anyway," the gray-brown hedgehog growled as he started towards the portal again. "You'd suck at it, anyway."

"Yeah, and you know what _you'd_ suck at?! _My dick!"_

In a heartbeat Russlob spun around on the balls of his paws and launches himself at Double, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground. In a blaze of fury, he jammed his forepaws into his opponent's throat and dug his fingers into his neck.

Out of reflex, Double grabbed Russlob's arms, trying to pull his paws away from his throat. Raspy gasps and gross chokes managed to crawl out and he began to tear up from pain, but the intense inferno of fury never left his eyes.

"I swear to _fucking_ God, Double, I'm gonna _kill you!"_ Russlob roared, pressing his weight down on his throat and squeezing out of him a desperate squeak.

In one final attempt to escape, the bright orange hedgehog reached for his head and plucked out one of his long quills, then stabbed it into the gray-brown hedgehog's side, piercing the skin and drawing blood.

He stood up and stumbled back with a roar, holding his side and hunching over in pain. He winced when he plucked the quill out, drawing up a little more blood.

As soon as he looked back up, he caught a glimpse of Double launching himself at him.

After knocking Russlob to the ground and holding him down, the bright orange hedgehog began slamming his fists into his face, hitting his nose, eyes, and mouth, drawing up even more blood and giving him many bruises.

_"Stop!"_ Russlob suddenly wailed in desperation, holding up his paws to cover his face. Double gaped at him in fury an disbelief.

"What the _fucking_ hell, you _pussy?!"_ he roared. _"Fight,_ Goddamnit! You _never_ back down from a fight!"

"Just... stop! I'm sorry!"

_"What the fuck?!_ What the fuck happened to you, Russlob?! One minute you're all badass and shit, and now you're cowering like a fucking pussy! _Fight me!"_

"I don't want to fight! Just stop hurting me!"

Seconds later, Double finally replied with a deep snarl and climbed off. "Just get the hell out of here!"

Russlob managed to wobbly climbed to his feet. He looked back at the unusually furious and hostile hedgehog as he stood in place, back turned to him.

_"You have failed us!"_ a voice suddenly hissed, turning Russlob's blood to ice. Ears twitching in curiosity, Double turned to look at him, fury flashing in his eyes once again.

"What the _hell_ did you just say?!"

"It-It wasn't-"

_"We should have known you would fail us!"_

"Who's _us?!"_

"It's not me, I swear! It's-" Russlob's expression suddenly turned to fear and he gulped. "...the Corrupted Forces..."

"'Corrupted Forces'?"

_"You were supposed to make us strong!"_ the voice continued. _"You were supposed to give us all the power in the world and more!"_

"I never even agreed to do this in the first place!" the gray-brown hedgehog shouted desperately. His voice was strangely slightly higher-pitched now.

_"You have been defeated by Double, while we tortured him for many a day. We need strength, and he is officially stronger than you!"_

"Wait... No! No, don't do it!"

"What's going on?" Double asked, his tone full of concern.

"The-The Corrupted Forces..." Russlob started, but trailed off.

_"We are no longer your Master. We are now Double's!"_

A blast of dark gray aura suddenly shrouded Russlob, and he let out a scream of agony, his wail gradually growing more and more higher-pitched. Gradually, the gray colors left him and he turned into a bright orange, the same color as Double.

Once the dark colors left and took the form of a cloud that began to float in the air, the hedgehog collapsed on the ground and panted, obviously in pain.

Cautiously, Double approached the newly-colored pet slowly. "Russlob...?"

"No... I'm not Russlob... I was never Russlob..." the hedgehog whimpered, looking up at him through desperate, scared yellow-green eyes of his own. "I was corrupted by the Corrupted Forces. My real name is Ecstasy. They possessed my body just before I joined the Russellcest fandom. All those actions _Russlob_ was doing was never me physically; it was the Corrupted Forces doing it all."

"Wait... All this time, you were... controlled?"

_"Ecstasy, you have failed us, and we shall never forgive nor forget!"_ the Corrupted Forces hissed hostilely from above, making both hedgehogs look up. _"Now we are forever Double's Master! Together we will finally take the throne to dictatorship over the Russells Multiverse, and all of the Tumblr Multiverse!"_

"Like I'd _ever_ do that!" Double roared. "You took over an innocent pet's body and made him do all these terrible things to everyone! You turned Ecstasy into Russlob, and I will _not_ become _your_ Russlob!"

"We knew you would say that. Do we will just take you by force!" The cloud shot itself at a fear-stricken Double and surrounded his body.

_"No! Don't do it!"_ Ecstasy cried out. _"Don't take Double!"_

A pulse of dark gray aura exploded from the cloud of darkness and the hedgehog let out an ear-piercing scream. His belly flipped upside down when he saw his paws and legs begin to turn the same gray-brown colors Ecstasy was when he was Russlob.

_"Stop it! Please!"_ Ecstasy began to feel the sharp pang of tears trying to surface through his eyes.

_"With a stronger victim, we shall be led to_ true _victory! The weakest of the Russells now becomes the strongest, cruelest, and coldest of them all, even more so than Russlob! So many friends to betray, a very strong relationship to destroy, and they shall all blame you!"_ Through the speech, Double continued turning gray-brown, screaming in pain during the process.

Finally, the corruption was completed. Ecstasy could only stare in fear as he witnessed the new Double, the _evil_ Double, worse than what Russlob was or would have ever been.

_"Double is no more..."_ the voice concluded, sending a chill through the reformed pet's spine as he recalled the same words spoken to him when his dark transformation was completed. _"Now you are known as Doupossessed..."_

The newly named Doupossessed opened his eyes, now glowing an eerie and bittersweet gray-green, and his lips curled into an evil grin as he glared at the pet cowering before him.

"And this time, _I_ shall rule all!" he snarled with a wicked laugh.

Ecstasy was paralyzed right on the spot in dreaded fear; all he could possibly move was his lips, which formed four words softer than a whisper: _"What have I done...?"_

* * *

A/N: I had said on my Tumblr and DeviantART page that I would make a story where Russlob transformed back into Ecstasy, and then Double would transform into the corrupted evil Doupossessed. Well, here it is.

I'm still working on the cover for the soon-to-be improved blog title - formerly Ask Double-Loved Russell, currently Ask Double and Russlob - called Ask Ecstasy and Doupossessed.


End file.
